SwitchBlade MindShaft
by lynne1923
Summary: Sakura meets an old man and a wolf at a mindshaft when she is 5 after running away and being accused of stealing her own diary. What happens when ll years later the wolf is human and at her school. SakuSasu
1. Prologe: Switchblade

_**Switch Blade Mind Shaft**_

+++++ Prologue : Switch Blade +++++++

***** Little Sakura's pov*******

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I fell down a small cliff. As I tumbled down the cliff dirt flew in my face and twigs tangled in my hair. I stopped rolling and laid limp until I heard dogs barking and men yelling. I scrambled to my feet and took off running through the trees tripping every once and a while over out stretched tree roots. I saw light of an exit. I ran faster. I tripped and clumsily stumbled out of the forest into a small clearing. It was a beautiful clearing with luscious green grass and beautiful flowers. In the middle of the clearing was a pile of dirt that was shaped into a mind shaft with a large switch blade stuck to the wall. Sitting in a chair outside of the shaft was a man in shaggy clothes. He had long tangled hair with and old ripped hat. A small growl came from next to the house. I looked over to see as small black wolf. The wolf had beautiful blue eyes. He glared at me. I heard yelling and barking and I turned around franticly looking for the area where it came from. I turned back and took off running. A strong arm wrapped around my waist holding me back. I struggled.

"Let me go… no let go. Don't let them get me I didn't do it" I cried

"Whoa calm down little lady" the man said. I struggled a little more. He set me down and kneeled in front of me "Now breath" I took a breath "good now tell me what is going on. Who is after you? Why are you running from them?" He asked. My eyes darted to movement by the door. The wolf was moving toward me, his eyes still boring into mine. He walked up to my hand that was gripping the chair handle and smelt it. "Little lady?" my eyes snapped back to the man. I hesitated and looked franticly once more into the forest.

"II ddon't kknow wwhat ii did. Tthere wwas tthis ggirl wwho ttook mmy ddiary aand wwouldn't ggive iit bback. Ii ssnatched iit bback aand hhe ssaw mme ddo tthat aand started yyelling. Ii ddon't llike bbeing yyelled aat sso Ii rrran." Hot tears ran down my face. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed.

"Who accused you?" The man asked.

"II ddon't kknow. Hhis sshirt ssaid fforest rranger. Ii ddon't kknow wwhat tthat mmeans." I studdered. More yelling came from the forest but it was closer. The man's eyes shot to the wolf, who was still looking at me.

"Fang" The wolves eyes snapped to the man "Get in there. Don't come out. Guard it with your life." The wolf darted off and into the shaft. The man not far behind. I heard a thump of something closing and the man was back. He stood in front of me and I looked up. I got out of the chair and stood looking out at the forest. I heard a gunshot and the man fell. I screamed and saw a man in camo standing at the clearing soon to be joined by many more, but I didn't stay to find out. I turned accidently closing the door to the shaft and took off as the door clicked shut telling me it was locked. I ran and ran until I tripped just as a gunshot sounded and the bullet hit right next to my arm making a small explosion of dirt. I dragged myself and hid in a bush to where they couldn't find me.

"I saw her over here" one said.

"Hey whats in here" a different man said knocking on the door to the shaft.

" I don't know and I don't care. Our priority is the girl."

"Yeah Yeah I know" when they slowly moved closer I stopped my breathing and waited.

"Ugh I can't find her. I hate looking for small kids they can always hide to easily." The fourth man grumbled.

"oh shut up and keep looking."

"yeah whatever. I don't care about the girl. She didn't do anything. Why are we chasing her anyway?"

" she stole that girl's diary and her parents reported her missing four days ago"

"oh… hey isn't the girl's name Sakura Haruno?"

"yeah Danna Haruno's Daughter"

"Then she didn't steal the diary."

"yeah and what makes you think that."

"The name Sakura Haruno was on the front of the diary."

"ugh we will look when we get back. Lets go."

"yeah what ever"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GO" all but one man left. The man that defended me remained.

"I know your close Sakura" He paused "We won't charge you. I know it was your diary" Pause " your mother and father are freaking out…. Please just go home….. I will be sure my self no one touches you ok Sakura" I stayed quiet as he walked away. When he was gone I took off running only to be caught in another set of strong arms. I struggled and attempted to scream but a hand went over my mouth.

"Shh calm down Sakura it's me Sasori your brother." I stopped struggling, twisted in his grip and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him hard. " Mom and dad are so worried….lets go home."

I hesitated.

"ok" I said snuggling into the warmth of my brother's body heat. He started walking home.

********* At home********

My brother put me down and opened the door.

"MOM DAD I FOUND HER" Sasori yelled. I heard frantic foot steps stumbling down the stairs. My mom appeared at the bottom of the stair case. Her eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes. She screamed in a sobbing manner and ran at me scooping me up and hugging me tightly. She sobbed in my shoulder and I heard more steps. I looked up to see dad standing on the last step with tears streaming down his cheeks. My dad was the reason I had left four days ago. My dad had always yelled at me but not as bad as the one day. He had been so mad he was throwing stuff and yelling at me and mom. I said one thing and he slapped me. I teared up and left. That's when I was blamed for stealing my own diary. Those men had been chasing me for three days. I watched dad carefully to make sure the tears where real. My mom let go of me and I slowly walked up to dad.

"Sakura I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. I had a hard day and I have regretted it from the minute I couldn't find you. I was going to apologize but your where gone. I don't hate you. I love you and I always will. You're my daughter and I was stupid…. Will….you….forgive me…..Sakura?" He asked in a worried voice. I watched him for any signs of lieing. My straight face turned into a smile and I jumped into his arms.

"Sakura darling. Sasori dear….i have news." Mom said. I turned and looked at my mother.

"yes" Sasori and I said.

"your father got transferred. We are moving." My jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 1: 11 years later

++++++ Chapter 1: 11 years later ++++++

****Sakura's pov*****

"Sakura" " Sakura" Hinata waved her hand in my face.

"oh I'm sorry Hinata. I spaced out." I murmmered. I could not get that day out of my mind. Now that I was older I thought more thoroughly about what happened that day. I had many questions. Why did that police man help me? What was in the shaft that the man wanted un harmed? Why did that happen? What is the meaning of it? Why me? Why do I have dreams about that day still to today? I sighed and smiled at an o so confused Hinata.

"Are you sure your ok Forehead Girl? I mean you look tired and distracted." Ino said. I turned to Ino and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I got little sleep last night."

"Whatever you say Forehead." I giggled and we started to class. We walked into class after getting out text books and took a seat.

++++++++ Lunch Time++++++++

I walked into the cafeteria and got my food. I stopped at the end of the line and looked for my friends. When I found them I walked over and sat down.

" Hey Sakura are you excided for our extended Spring Break? One and a half months is AWESOME" Kiba said. I giggled and nodded.

" Yeah. I don't think I am going anywhere thought." I said. "it sucks all of you guys are going somewhere and here I am just sitting at home." I said. " it is going to be ssooooo lonely."

" And if you had a cell you would be able to get in contact with us." Ino said.

"Well maybe I could get you numbers and call you at some point." I murmured.

"That is a good idea youthful Sakura-chan" Lee said.

"Yeah it is Sakura-Chan" Naruto said smiling. I giggled and got out a pen and started writing on a piece of napkin as everyone gave me their numbers. I got one from Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

****

We got up and walked to class.

++++++ End of school++++++

I pushed the glass door open and walked out.

****

I looked up to see my older brother's black convertible mustang. My eye grew wide.

My older brother, Sasori, had gone away for collage about four to five months ago. He was going to be a building instructor. He wasn't supposed to be back for a couple of months. I squealed and ran over to the mustang. I opened the door and hopped in.

"Your back." I squealed hugging him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"What are you doing back so early?" I said as he drove away from the school. He drove out of the school drive way and stopped at a stop light that had just turned red.

"My grades where good so they gave me two days off… I'm leaving tonight thought."

"Why?"

"I saw my friends yesterday so that was my first day." He murmmered. I nodded. I was silent while I listened to Sasori's Collage stories as we drove home. I stared out the window watching the colors fly by. I laughed every once and a while when Sasori told me about the jokes he played on his roommate. We pulled into the drive way but didn't get out.

" You won't see me in the morning. I have to leave very early." Sasori said. I sighed.

"Well then it was nice to see you" I smiled. " Good luck at school and no Fs young man" I said pointing my finger at him like my mom would do. " This is for the morning ok. I will miss you" he nodded and got out of the driver's side and walked around the front of the car. He opened my door and I got out. He opened the house door for me as well and we walked in and stood in front of the door.

"Sakura Darling?" My mom yelled.

"Yes mom?" I yelled back

"your father and I have something to tell you." Sasori and I looked at each other. He shrugged and we walked into the kitchen. My mom turned and her jaw dropped. She squealed and ran up and hugged Sasori.

"Sasori your back. How was it? It's not Spring Break. Oh you have so much to tell." My sweat dropped. She had completely forgot about me.

"Uhh….. it was good. I have to leave in the morning." Sasori said.

"uhh. Mom the news?" I asked.

"oh yeah. …..we are moving tomorrow." She squealed. I just got more and more confused by the second.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Rainfall Sundance park" I froze. That was where it all happened. The memory that was haunting me as my worst nightmare. That night I witnessed the old man killed. Why would they want to go there of all places? I sighed.

"I will start packing I guess." I murmmered making my way up the stairs to my room.

"Wait. Sakura. One more thing." My mother said. I stopped and looked at my mom in curiosity. My dad walked up and handed me something. I looked at it and my jaw dropped. I looked at both my mom and dad to see no signs of them joking.

"it is an early birthday present." Oh yeah my birthday was in five days. My parents had finally gotten me a cell phone.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you." I squealed. I gave them a big hug and stormed up stairs to play with my new toy. I added all of my friends numbers and texted each of them. I eventually packed my bag and fell asleep.

******* Dream**********

It was dark and quite gloomy. I looked around but saw only darkness. I heard someone scream but I couldn't see where they were. I spun trying to find them but It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. I heard a second scream and I froze. That was my scream. Then a beautiful howl erupted and then flashes of light lit small areas of the room I was in. The lights flashed on and off constantly. Right in front of me was a metal door bolted to the wall. A volt that's what it was, a volt door. I heard a whine and swung around to see a beautiful black wolf. The same wolf from 11 years ago. It suddenly went pitch black. The light flashed again and I saw a boy about 5 years old with shaggy black hair. The room when black again and the light flashed again revealing the same wolf but 10 times bigger.

****** End of Dream******

I jolted up in my bed. I was breathing hard. I leaned into my hands. Tears flooded down my cheeks. I sighed and whipped the wetness of my cheeks. I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on some make up and made my way down stairs. My mom ran up to me and pushed me out the door to the car. She threw me in and closed the door. She jumped in the driver's side and my father jumped into the passenger side and the care sped off. I buckled up and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 2: Old Memories

+++++++++ Chapter 2: Old Memories ++++++++

****** Sakura's pov*********

I watched as small children played in a small park. We had arrived at the home we rented about 5 hours ago. I unpacked and my mom said I could walk around so I did. I walked around the neighborhood first. Everyone recognized me as the poor girl who was confused. I flinched at the name. Then I visited the school. Most of the same people were there. I talked to Temari and her family. They where my only friends when I was little. Everyone else hated me because of my forehead. They said it was huge. It took a while but Gaara slowly warmed up to me. He has been my best friend ever since. I got their numbers and left. I went to my favorite restaurant. I saw the mayor there, Gaara's father, and talked to him for a while. He told me about the improvements he was going to make on the town. Eventually he left having to do work. Then I came here. The same park were the girl Karin tried to steal my diary. The very same day I found the mindshaft, the wolf, and the old man. I was accused of stealing my won diary because the officer saw me rip it out of Karin's hands. I was snapped when the officer yelled at me and I took off running into the forest. I was brought back to reality by a tug on my dress. I looked down at a small girl. Her beautiful sky blue eyes twinkled as she looked up at me. She smiled.

"Excuse me ma'am but will you play with us." She said. I smiled and nodded. Little children where my weakness. I allowed her to tug me to her friends. A little boy with dark blue hair walked up to me.

"Hi my name is Sota. What's your name?" He asked smiling.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." I said. The little girl's eyes brightened.

"My mommy talks about you. She said you found a mindshaft up in the woods. And that your diary was stolen. She said you where blamed for stealing it. She said she saw the whole thing. She said she was sad to see you run away crying. She helped convince the police you didn't steal it but never saw you afterwards." I blinked. " Were did you go?" The little girl asked. I smiled.

"I had to move." I said.

"LILLY" A woman called. The little girl took off and ran into her mother's embrace.

"Mommy Mommy guess who I was just talking to." The girl squealed.

"Who where you just talking to?" her mother repeated the question.

"Guess Guess"

"Well I- oh" she said when she saw me. I stood and walked up to her.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. Your daughter asked me to play with her." The lady smiled and held out her hand. I took it and shook her hand.

" Well welcome back Sakura. I'm Akiro Higori and this is my daughter Lilly Higori." She looked down at her beaming daughter.

" Your daughter told me you helped prove I didn't steal the diary. I thank you for that." I said. Akiro beamed. Her face soon turned sad.

" Yes I had seen the whole thing. You looked so sad. Then on the news the next day I saw that you had found a mindshaft and a man was shot. I haven't been able to get it out of my head since." She said. I smile.

"I haven't either. The scene replays in my head every time something reminds me of it. The man getting shot right there. Then I had to move the next day." I said.

"Ahh yes I didn't see you after that. Where did you go?" Akiro asked.

" I had to move. My dad got a job offer he couldn't decline in Kahona. So we moved." I relyed.

"oh well that's wonderful. What job did he get?" She asked.

"He is a blacksmith. Just a little while ago he was named the best in Kahona. He makes a lot of money." I said.

" Oh that's wonderful. What's it like in Kahona?" I smiled.

"oh it's beautiful. There are Sakura trees everywhere….." I told Akiro all about Kahona while Lilly played with her friends. I told her about the people and the buildings. I told her about how I made my best friend in Kahona and she laughed.

****** Flashback******

I was eating my lunch when a girl walked up. She had short blond hair with a green hair pin holding her bangs back. She had big blue eyes and a short slender body. She wore a long purple sundress with blue and red daisies on the small edge.

"what kind of sandwich is that?" She asked. I looked at the girl. I swallowed my mouth full and spoke.

"Peanut butter and Jelly." I said. The girl pushed me off the seat I was sitting in and she took my sandwich out of my hand. I fell on the floor and tears welled up in my eyes.

"it's mine now forehead." She stated taking a bite. I stood up, took the sandwich and pushed her over the other side.

"NO my mommy made if for ME….Pig." I said. The girl looked at me. She stood up and brushed her dress off as I sat down and took a bite of my sandwich. She smiled and sat down next to me. I blinked.

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka. What's yours?" my jaw dropped.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Well forehead girl I like you" she said smiling. I blinked and smirked.

***** End of Flash Back********

"ahhahahahaha. That's great." She laughed.

"Now tell me about the schools." She said. I smiled and did as told.

****** a half an hour later.*******

"Bye Sakura" Lilly yelled. I waved and sat back down on the bench. "_Ah it's been a good day_." I thought.

"**yeah you bet. She was really nice**." A voice in my head said.

"_Who are you_?"

" **my name is Sakuro your inner**."

"_Since when did I have and inner_?"

"**I've been here your whole life. You always talked to me when you where little. But since you moved to Kahona you stopped talking to me**."

"_Really_" I stated confused.

"**yeah**" I spotted something in my peripherals and I turned my head to look. I saw a man in all black sprinting out of the woods. He had not spotted me so I kept it that way. He kept sprinting till he came to the end of a nearby house. He stopped and looked around. When he was sure no one saw he walked away down the street his back to me. I blinked. It was the same way I had gone when I found the mindshaft.

"_Well that's not suspicious at all_." I thought.

" **I know right… lets go see where he was**." Sakuro said.

"…_.. I have a feeling I already know." _I stood up and walked to the edge o f the forest. Memories of that day flashed through my mind. I walked down the edge of the forest retracing my steps. I walked into the woods and took a sharp right turn going farther into the woods. My mind flashed my little form running down this same trail. As I followed the trail in my mind I saw a small bit of light. I gulped. "_Here we go_" I thought. I walked on and the light got bigger. I stepped out of the forest into a small clearing. I looked up but quickly closed them because of the glaring sun. I slowly opened them back up as they adjusted. I looked straight in front of me to see the same mindshaft. It still had the switchblade in its wall. The scene of the man being shot flashed through my mind and I flinched. A cool breeze flipped my hair around my face as I stared at the shaft. I took in a deep breath and then let it out. I walked slowly toward the mindshaft. The first thing I noticed was the lock on the door was unlocked. My eyes narrowed. I placed my hand on the door knob. It was still warm. I slowly turned it and the door opened. I sucked in a deep breath and walked in. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and I looked around. It was a small square room. To my right was a desk full of papers. I could tell it had been disturbed because the papers where everywhere. To my left was a dresser. The drawers where open and clothes were scattered everywhere. Whoever was in here wanted something and they wanted it bad. Just in front of me was a volt door. My dream flashed through my mind. I gasped. It was the same volt door. My hands instantly gripped my head.

"_UGH what does it mean_?" I screamed in my mind.

"**I** **don't know….*gasp* someone is coming**." My eyes widened.

"**Close the door**" Sakuro said. I did as told and slowly my eyes adjusted once again to the sudden darkness. I looked at the volt door.

"**We should open it**." Sakuro said.

"_Why?_" I thought

"**Because there is a person coming and he opened it once he will open it again… and it's a place to hide.**" She said. I breathed in and then out. I walked up to the door and gripped the wheel. I turned it 5 times to the right and the door slowly opened. I looked in to see a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes staring straight at me. The anger that was in habiting the wolf's eyes slowly faded to being alert.

"Fang!" I said. His ears perked up at the sound of his name.

**BAM**

Both our heads shot toward the sound.

"**Hide**" Sakuro screamed in my head. I flinched and stepped into the volt. The wolf's head shot in my direction and I froze. I heard fumbling at the door. I closed my eyes and stepped in. I closed the door just slow enough that the person outside didn't hear it because the fumbling continued. My eyes opened and I looked around. My eyes landed on the wolf. That's when I noticed her was tied up around the fore arms and legs. He had a muzzle tight around his nose. I blinked and took a step toward him. His eyes narrowed. I slowly reached out my hand in front of his nose. His eyes snapped toward my hand watching it. His nose moved as he smelt me and I saw him visibly relax. I slowly reached out and untied the muzzle watching him to make sure he didn't attack. He watched me take of the muzzle and rested his head on the ground. I slowly moved to his front forearms and untied the ropes. The knots where easy but not for an animal. I slowly moved the ropes and the muzzle away from the wolf. I moved to his back legs and untied those ropes. I moved those away from him and I spotted a hand gun on a small stump just next to the door. Out of nowhere something grabbed my hair and yanked me out of the volt. I was dragged out of the shaft in pain. I gasped in pain and attempted to scream. The man's hand flew to my mouth leaving me unable to speak or scream.

"Shut up Bitch. I have had enough trouble with you." A very farmiliar voice hissed in my ear. More scenes flashed through my head. I started to tremble.

"GRRRR" I felt fur brush my shoulder and the man was ripped off of me. Pain shot threw my arms. I grasped my arms and stumbled back to see Fang had attacked the man. I turned and ran into the volt again. I grabbed the gun and raced back out and positioned myself just in the right spot to get a good shot but not hit Fang and pointed the gun at the men.

"FANG" I said firmly. The wolf looked up and slowly stepped away from the man. The man froze then snickered.

"Like you know how to use that thing" he chuckled. I cocked the revolver and he froze.

"Like you would know if I could." I said.

"You wouldn't be able to." He stated. He moved and I pressed on the trigger a little and he froze again.

"What do you want with this mine?" I asked. I slowly spread my feet shoulder width apart.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions." I stepped forward and he froze. Something pulled on my dress. Fang growled. I lowered the gun and looked at Fang. Fang stepped in front of me, his back to me protecting me. The man moved and my arms shot up and I pointed the gun at him again. He froze and was staring at something behind me with wide eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze.

"put the gun down Sakura" A familiar voice softly stated. Pein, it was Pein. I dropped the gun and turned baring my face in his chest. I burst into tears and his arms settled around my waist holding me tightly to him. I sobbed.

"you are Akatsuki" The man managed to get something out of his mouth. I turned and looked at him. He backed up and turned to run but was surrounded.

"WWWhat dddo yyyou wwwant wwwith mme." The man studdered trembling.

"We want you dead." A man with long raven jet black hair. That was Itachi. I blinked and looked around. Everyone was here…..except Sasori. I spotted Fang slowly backing away into the mindshaft. I noticed he was looking at Itachi with sad eyes.

"Wha Why?" The man trembled.

"One you betrayed the police, yeah." Deidara said.

"Two you know too much" Kisame said.

"And Three you threatened our little Cherry Blossom" Konan said gazing at me. The man's eyes shot to me. Two strong arms wound through his arms and carried him away.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO" he screamed. I flinched.

"Go home Sakura. You parents told me you are leaving. Your school unfortunately starts in two days." Pein said before leaving. Deidara stayed and gave me a big grin.

"I didn't know you could use a gun Sakura." I blushed.

" My dad" was all I had to say. He blinked, grinned, nodded, and left.

I heard a whine and turned to see Fang looking at me standing halfway in the shaft and halfway outside.

"you can go Fang. Your Free." I said. He walked up to me and whined again telling me to stay. I nodded and he disappeared into the shaft. He soon returned with something between his teeth. He placed it in my hand. I looked at it and gasped. It was a beautiful Ruby pendent surrounded by small diamonds. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. I was just right for me. He slowly backed away. I looked at him.

"This is what you are protecting?" I asked. He nodded. He positioned himself right in front of me and gracefully moved his paw over the ground carving something in the ground. He stepped away and my eyes widened. My dream flashed in my mind again. It was writing. It said:

**KEEP IT. I WILL BE SAFER WITH YOU**

I gasped.

"Wah No I coul-" "GRRRR" "ok I'll take it." I said backing up. I un clipped the chain hook and slid the chain around my neck and re-clasped the hook. I looked up to see Fang bound off into the forest. I looked back down at the pendent. I settled right under my color bone. I admired it and then slipped it under my t-shirt. I slowly made my way home thinking about what happened today.

+++++++ Two days later (at school)++++++

I walked into the school and went to my locker.

"Ugh why start school so early" I muttered. "None of my friends are here."

I grabbed my text book, note pad, pencil, and sketch pad and headed off to class. I took my seat and soon everyone made their way in and took their seats.

" Sorry for the short break but we are back so I brought a surprise." Our teacher reached into his back and drew out three boxes. Each read " Drum stick" We all squealed.

"ICE CREAM" the teacher smiled and slowly made his way down each row handing a drum stick to everyone. The principal walked in and whispered something in our teacher's ear. He nodded and the principal left.

" Alright class we have a second surprise today."

"ooooooooooooo what is it?"

"A field trip?"

"Well I wish but no. We have a new student." Everyone blinked.

"WHAT WE NEVER GET NEW STUDENTS" the teacher nodded and turned to the door.

"would you please come in." he said. We all diverted our attention to the door. It slowly opened and a boy with shaggy black hair and piercing oxygen eyes walked in. He wore a tight black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves scrunched up just above his elbow. He wore black baggy jeans and a black belt with spikes on it. He had Black and dark blue skater shoes on. He had a stiff and strong face with creamy skin.

"_**! FANG!**_" Sakuro and I yelled in our minds with wide eyes.

"if you don't mind introducing yourself." The boy looked at the teacher and nodded. His eyes ran through the crowd and landed on me. My cheeks felt like they were going to burn off .

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."


	4. Chapter 3: MindShaft

++++++++ Chapter 3: MindShaft ++++++++++++

********** Sakura's pov ***************

"Sakura! Stop day dreaming!" growled my teacher. I blinked and blushed. Everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry" I whispered. My eyes scanned over everyone and landed on the new boy. He turned and looked my way. Our eyes met and shivers were sent down my spine. I slowly diverted my gaze to the teacher.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the door. I opened my locker and switched my stuff. I closed my locker and headed to my next class, art. When I got there I took my seat in the back and whipped out my sketch pad. I heard the door open and close many times and the pitter patter the shoes of my fellow classmates.

My hand glided across the paper as I drew the smooth back of a wolf.

" Nice drawing." My hand froze when a voice pulled me out of my own little drawing world. I looked up to see oxygen orbs observing my picture.

"Thanks!" I murmured. His eyes landed on me and then to the seat next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" I blinked and looked over at the seat next to me.

"No!" I said. He nodded and walked around me. He set his bag down, that I just realized he had, and took a seat.

"You're the girl who was daydreaming in class last period right?" I blushed and he smirked. I nodded.

" Yeah my name is Sakura and your Sasuke the new kid?" I said more than asked.

"Yeah. That's me. Don't ware it out" He said winking at me. I laughed.

"Oh you're a flirt." I said giggling. He shrugged.

" I guess so. It depends on my mood." He said grabbing some paper and a pencil from a stack of paper.

"So where did you move from?" I asked.

"Vice Park. Next to Rainfall Sundance park." I blinked.

" I used to live in Sundance park." I murmured. He looked at me. He opened his mouth but closed it and looked past me. I turned to see my teacher walking up to us.

" Hello Sasuke. My name is Ms. Kelly. Welcome to Art and her is a sketch pad for u." She said. He nodded and took the pad of paper. The teacher walked away.

"When did you live there?" I smiled. I liked talking to him

+++++ End of School ++++++

I closed my locker and grabbed my bag. I turned and headed toward the door. I got to the door and opened it.

" Sakura!" I stopped and turned in the direction my name was called. I saw Sasuke walking up to me. I blinked and looked at him curiously.

" I just got a phone and I was wondering if I could get your number?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. We exchanged number and I stepped outside to find my mom's car parked out front waiting for me.

++++++ 30 minutes later ( Sakura's house)+++++++

I walked in the door to my room, dumped my stuff on the floor, and fell on my bed. I groaned and stared at the ceiling.

" Can't wait until Thursday! All my friends come back!" I squealed. After five minutes I finally decided to get in the shower. I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and started the hot water.

" Honey! Dinners ready! Come down when you out of the shower!" My mother yelled from down stairs.

" OK" I yelled back. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

"Ahh" I sighed as my muscles relaxed when the hot water softly pelted my creamy skin.

+++++++ 20 minutes later ++++++++

I drew the towel out of my hair and it plopped down on my shoulders. I grabbed my brush and brushed through my hair. I grabbed the towel off of my shoulders, grabbed my dirty clothes, and put them in the clothes hamper. I cleaned up my bathroom and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food, that my mom had made me. I joined her in the living room. I sat down and shoved some food in my mouth.

" So how was your day? Honey." My mother asked. I gulped down my food and took a breath.

" It was good. We got a new kid." I said twirling my spaghetti.

"oh really! What's his name?"

" Sasuke Uchiha. He lives… or used to live in Vice Park." I said.

" Really! What's he look like? I might have met him." She looked at me with excitement. I giggled. My mother loved meeting new people.

" He has shaggy black hair and deep oxygen orbs….. I'm not going to lie. He is glorious. He has muscles, so he is probably strong." I said. She smiled.

" I would have to see him, but he sounds a lot like Itachi. Does he have a good personality?" She asked. I smiled.

" yeah! I love talking to him." I beamed.

" Well that's good! What did you two talk about?" I smiled and my mother and I continued gossiping about school, boys, and drama.

****** Sasuke's pov (As Fang)*******

I could feel the ground press against my paw. The cold shot up from my paw to my shoulder. As I breathed in and out I could see the warmth of my breath compared to the cold of the air around me. My ears twitched at the faintest sound. My eyes snapped in the direction of every smallest movement. I should be cold but I'm not. Once again, I'm Fang, I'm a wolf, haunted by the memories of my father's death. From that day on I voughed to protect that small girl, who was now a woman, a teen girl. She had been one of the only witnesses to my father's death. He was shot right through the heart for no reason.

I scanned the area for any threats as I creep up to a house. I got to the edge of the forest and laid down next to a bush, so I was hidden a little bit. I watched a pink haired girl talk with her mother. Her emerald orbs brightened as they changed the subject.

After watching her talk for a while, I saw her get up and take her plate to the kitchen. She walked back out and looked out the glass door, I instantly closed my eyes and laid my head down so she wouldn't see me.

******* Sakura's pov **********

I placed my dirty dishes in the sink and turned the tap on. The water flooded the plate and I quickly shut of the tap. I walked out of the kitchen and toward the table to say good night to my mother. I stopped. Outside I had spotted movement. I squinted to try and see better but saw nothing.

" Sakura? What's wrong?" My mother's married voice diverted my attention.

" Nothing. I thought I saw something." I walked up to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Good night mom." I said. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Good night. Honey" I smiled and skipped up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and stepped in. I walked up to my dresser and searched for my pjs. Once I found them I changed into them and put my other clothes into the clothes hamper. I walked up to my window and grabbed for the string to pull my curtains down but froze. My gaze was set on a four legged figure standing up and turning to walk away. It stopped and smelt the air then walked away, disappearing into a dark green abyss of a forest.

I had seen something! What was it? A cat? No, this was way bigger. A dog?

I groaned. I pulled the string and my curtains blocked my view of the woods. I turned and walked up to the light switch. I flicked it off and crawled into bed. I laid down on my back and closed my eyes.

++++++++ Dream +++++++

I opened my eyes to see a ceiling light hanging down from a ceiling. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I opened my eyes, stood up, and looked around. Directly in front of me was a volt. To my right was a desk with papers scattered everywhere. To my left was a dresser with the drawers open and old tattered clothes everywhere. I gasped. The mindshaft. I was at the mindshaft.

There was a rumble of thunder and a flash and the lights went out. It was pitch black and for some reason I was scared. The lights flashed to show the volt door open. I gasped and stepped back. The lights flashed again and it was pitch black. I frantically looked around. What was going on? Why was this so familiar? The lights flashed to show a huge black wolf with sea blue eyes. My eyes widened. The wolf looked at me with curiousity. The lights flashed and it was pitch black.

"FANG!" I reached out. I tried to walk but I couldn't move. My feet wouldn't follow orders. The lights flashed, I looked around. Nothing. They flashed again revealing a boy, my age, with shaggy black hair. But instead of human eyes, he possessed sea blue wolf eyes.


End file.
